User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 4
Max is now Player 1 Fobar heals 1 Sanity to herself. Fobar now has 5 sanity Hyper heals 1 stamina to Max. Max now has 4 Stamina Max gains $1. Max has $7 Lumina's Speed is now 5, Sneak is now 1. Hyper's Speed is now 3, Sneak is now 2 Org's Speed is now 2, Sneak is now 4 Max looked to the group. "I'll head to the light, you guys injured may want to get some strength back." With these words, Max heads towards the Black Cave. Without warning, as he approaches, he barely avoids being struck by a spell from an unknown attacker. As he looks back, a man in a dapper suit smirks, his wand at the ready. "You're not who I need, but you'll do all the same". As Max looks at the portal, he grabs his rifle. "Like Hell I will." Max encounters Warlock. Max must pass a -1 Horror Check. Max fails and takes 1 Sanity damage. Max uses Whiskey and negates the damage. The Warlock's normal appearance belies a strange presence that washes over Max, breaking his perception and plunging him to madness. In a fit of panic, he grabs the first thing he can, his bottle of whiskey in his bag, and downs the entire bottle. The dullness of his senses seems to break the attack against him, and he comes back to awareness "Ah, a small swig of whiskey. How incredibly human. Where I am from, I need no drink to feel that ecstasy." Max must pass a -3 Combat check. Max has 0 fight, however Rifle increases this by +5. Max has 5 dice. Max fails. Max has 3 stamina. The warlock proves to be far stronger than he anticipated. Shot after shot is deflected by the wand and spells emitted from the powerful Warlock. In brief seconds, Max is strick and sent to the ground. "All bravado and no skill with your peashooter?" Max must pass a -3 Combat check. Max has 0 fight, however Rifle increases this by +5. Max has 5 dice. Max passes. With a luck shot, Max strikes the Warlock in the side with one blast, and uses the surprise to openly fire a second blast at the Warlock, striking him in the chest. Caught entirely off guard, the Warlock backs up and extracts the bullets with his fingers as Max walks forward, firing shot after shot. "I will not put up with this further!" The warlock backs into the portal and escapes. Max gains 2 Clue Tokens "Are you ready?" "So, let me get this straight, professor, you want me to use my literal hands to shut this thing?" "That's right, sir. You can do this, just do it the way I told you." With that encouragement of Peepers, Org places his hand at the edge of the portal Org must pass a Fight Check -2 to close the portal. Org grips the portal and tries to tear it, and finds that it is much like ripping a paper bag. In moments, Org has torn it in twain, and the entire portal vanishes. "Hah! Prof, you got it right!" Peepers smiles as well. "We can sigh relief... but only for a moment. We have to do more, let's go." Org ends his turn at the Unvisited Isle Hyper collects his things in his bag. "While you two find your next goal, I will be headed to the historical society. Hope to see you further." As Hyper enters the historical society, he finds it strangely empty. Strange runes cover the building, and it looks as if someone was here only minutes before. Hyper ends his turn at the Historical Society After leaping from the unicorn and landing back outside in the graveyard, Fobar gets to her feet and looks to the portal Fobar ends her turn at the Graveyard After leaving the hospital, Lumina heads straight for the asylum. "Miss, are you all right?" Lumina stumbles to the counter. Awake, but still swimming, she looks to the woman, "I need some medication to relax, do we have anything?" The woman tells Lumina to take a seat. Lumina ends her turn at Arkham Asylum. Lumina gains 1 sanity. Lumina has 5 sanity. "When you're back and ready, head out to get some clues on this insanity." Org nods, and sits down with Duke. Peepers heads out by herself. After arriving in the nearby building known by the town as "The Unnameable", Peepers begins investigating. It is true that this place is very bizarre. Nobody knows who owned it, why, or when, but it has existed for a long time. Peepers begins investigating. Peepers ends her turn at The Unnamable. Peepers gains 1 Clue Token. Heeding the plan of Lumina, Cadmus heads up to Arkham Asylum. He enters in with $2 and walks to the counter. "Sir, you need help?" "Yes, I need a specialist" Cadmus ends his turn at Arkham Asylum. Cadmus spends $2 to regain all sanity back to 6. Left alone at Miskatonic University, Sass decides to check out a place he's heard of, but isn't certain of its use. Within the building known to many as the "Silver Building", the building looks purposefully filthy as if to turn away investigators. Sass decides to investigate and find out what he can. Sass ends his turn at Silver Twilight Lodge. Sass gains 1 Clue Token. The path opens in the portal and the tentacles within grab Max, forcing him inside. As he falls through the tentacles and awakens on a blackened rock, he finds himself in The Abyss. As Org gets up to check the island, he finds a series of bones. He finds himself completely surprised, and his already waning sanity isn't helping. Despite this, he finds a scroll, and takes it with him. This person won't need it any further. Org gets 1 Spell Card '''Heal' (Casting Modifier +1 Sanity Cost 1, You may cast and exhaust during upkeep, you or another investigator or your area gains stamina equal to the successes you rolled on your spell check. This stamina cannot be split between multiple investigators.'' Through the books in the building, Hyper spots a presence. He does his best to pretend he hasn't noticed, but it's clear that whoever it is is sneaking towards him. This is a bad time to be caught like this, and Hyper has to get free. Hyper must pass a Sneak -1 Check to escape his pursuer, or else he is cursed and loses 2 stamina. Hyper fails. Hyper uses a Clue Token for an extra roll. '''Sneak' gives Hyper 1 bonus die. Hyper fails. Hyper uses a Clue Token for an extra roll. Sneak gives Hyper 1 bonus die. Hyper fails. Hyper uses a Clue Token for an extra roll. Sneak gives Hyper 1 bonus die. Hyper passes the check. Hyper uses all 3 of his clue tokens. Hyper gains 1 sanity'' Hyper uses a Clue Token for an extra roll. Sneak gives Hyper 1 bonus die. Barely waiting until the last moment, Hyper breaks into a run, his puruser doing the same. Hyper rushes through the building trying desperately to shake this man, who says no words, from catching him. Ultimately, Hyper does escape, but by slim margins. Whatever knowledge he gained, it wasn't enough, and he manages to escape only regaining his sanity. Hyper is now on the Southside Street While in the graveyard, a man runs up and grabs Fobar by the shirt, and begins babbling. Fobar is surprised to say the least, and is intimidated by the man. Fobar must pass a -1 Lore Check or be dragged into the street and gain nothing. Fobar passes As the man rambles incoherently, Fobar catches a few words and realizes something from them. While hurt by visions that hit your mind, she gains new knowledge. After a moment, the man leaves, nodding his head and walking off. It appears he was here just to tell her something. Fobar takes 1 sanity damage. Fobar gains 1 Clue Token Peepers must make a Luck -1 Chek to find a hidden item. Peepers has 1 die. Peepers passes. Peepers gains Unique Item ''Gate Box (When returning from the otherworld, you do not have to return to the gate you originally left in ((or gates that lead to the same location)))'' Peepers manages to notice in the stone of the Unnamable that several spots contain weird chipped stone. She pulls away the brick and finds a box. Holding it, she can see the lands of the otherworld inside. She seals it shut, but realizes that this could be very handy. Sass must pass a Lore -1 Check to get a new spell. Sass has 3 dice. Sass passes. Sass gets Spell Card '''Mists of Releh' (Casting Modifier Special, Sanity Cost 0, Cast and exhaust to pass an evade check, this casting modifier is equal to the monster's awareness)'' Sass comes across a piece of parchment. Lightly used and barely handled, it's clear it was left recently. Not to look a gift in the mouth, Sass takes the parchment. Max must pass a -1 Speed Check to grab a new spell. Max passes. Max gets Spell Card '''Shrivelling' (Casting modifier -1, Sanity Cost 1, Cast and exhaust to gain +6 to combat checks until the end of this combat)'' Max passes by a small carved wall stuck in thw writhing abyss, the carving situated above a large maw of bizarre proportion. The wall gives way and the carving falls, but Max manages to grab it, saving the precious knowledge aboard. The night grows to day once more, and the horror of Azathoth pushes ever closer. Once again, Azathoth stands to push his essence into reality. The powers of the otherworld prove insurmountable, and push into reality far stronger than expected. A surge of monsters appears. Within minutes, several horrific things happen in Arkham, and the residents are powerless to stop it. The Terror of Arkham pushes beyond its limitations. The life of Professor Armitage, of Miskatonic University, is claimed as a Night Gaunt flies into his office, pulling him to his doom. Eric Colt wanders the streets and is killed when a maniac bludgeons him with an axe Thomas F. Malone attempts to flee the horrors of the night, but ends up set ablaze by a fire vampire Ryan Dean is murdered as he leaves Hibb's Roadhouse. His killer, a ghoul, leaps on him from the shadows and bites his neck open "Pack your bags, Margie1 We're moving the shop to Boston!" Not wishing to be a victim in these troubled times, the General Shop owner flees the city of Arkham The nights grow longer, as the sun's life grows shorter The Terror Level is now at 4. The General Store is permanently unavailable for the remainder of the game The following ally cards are discarded: Professor Armitage, Thomas F. Malone, Ryan Dean, Eric Colt New monsters arrive in Arkham A clue appears at Hibb's Roadhouse The great evil stirs. With Arkham overrun, it shan't be long A die is rolled for the Rumor card. The Die is 1. The Terror Level increases by 1 to 5 In a single night, dozens of corpses are found. Some are simply torn, others mutilated, and others have deaths that confuse everyone onlooking. The residents of Arkham panic. Some flee the city during the day, others begin barricading their homes, and others still do not yet fear Category:Blog posts